Fureru Fureru no Mi
Introduction The Fureru Fureru no Mi is a paramecia Devil fruit that allows the user to deflect or defend against any incoming attacks. It was eaten by High Priest Hikobatsu of the Shandian Exiles, and is reffered to as the "Perfect defense" by him. Usage This Devil fruit allows the user to deflect attacks away from themself provided they see the attacks coming, seemingly without any limit. As it does not render the user intangible, this effect even applies to attacks imbued with Busoshoku haki, making it very hard to overcome. It is at it's strongest during ranged combat, as hurled projectiles, being much harder to control and direct, can be easily turned back on themselves with no problems. The speed and power of an attack usually has no effect on how it is deflected, shown by Hikobatsu reflecting Nova Blade's Hikaeon barrages, or a sword thrust from John Jango (which effectively happened instantaeneously due to the Jisa Jisa no Mi ). Strengths When mastered, the user of this fruit could reasonalby be said to be all but invincible, as there is no single attack yet known capable of surpassing it's defense. Hikobatsu demonstrated this ability to it's fullest by holding off attacks from both John Jango and Nova Blade with ease. Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses, meaning that seastone is a vital exception to the deflecting ability. There are also other ways of bypassing the defense. Nova Blade was able to somehow weaken the field partially by striking critical locations on it in a perfectly timed sequence, although it recovered quite quickly. John Jango also realised that by stacking large numbers of seperate but extremely powerful attacks on top of each other simultaeneously, the defense ultimately fails. He also remarked that at close quarters combat the fruit is less usefull, as techniques such as throws cannot be reflected (though any injury incured by crashing into objects afterwards can be avoided using it). Finally, the user must be aware of the attack incoming in order to deflect it, though being unclear on its exact form and direction apparently presents no dificulty Attacks *'REFLECT: '''Hikobatsu's most common usage. He simply intercepts any projectile or blow aimed at him, and returns it allong it's flight path in the opposite direction, at the same speed. *'DEFLECT: '''An apparently even more powerful defense. By holding off but not reflecting the attacks, the shield is less likely to overload, and so can hold off even larger attacks than usual. The only use of this technique yet seen was when Hikobatus attempted to block Nova Blade and John Jango's combined attack, which was powerful enough to destroy a whole island. Notably, the shield was able to withstand the force of the attack for a few seconds, and would most likely have suceeded in resisting it if the attackers at not cut through it with their swords, pushing it past even it's limit. Trivia Category:Devil Fruit Category:13th Madman Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:1NF3RNO